


winter's greetings

by Chizu5645



Series: White Heron Advent [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Letters, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Saint Cichol's Day, technically???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Day 02 - Writing CardsA collection of letters sent from Ferdinand von Aegir during a cherished holiday.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir & My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir & Seteth, Is it ferdibert if it's vaguely hinted at
Series: White Heron Advent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560598
Kudos: 19





	winter's greetings

Dear Professor, 

A blessed Saint Cichol's Day to you! 

I know that you come from a background not of the church, so I shall explain the significance of today to you. Because of von Aegir's close lineage to Saint Cichol, we celebrate his day as if we were celebrating the day of his birth. As such, it is custom to write short letters greeting other families of the day along with a memorandum of how our family fares. I wanted to continue this tradition during my time at the academy, so here I am, writing such a letter to you! 

I do not have to write about how I am doing, seeing as I see you practically every day. Instead, I will tell you how grateful I am to have you as my teacher. Your expertise as a mercenary brings certain wisdom that I have to admit does not come from the nobility. Though I am still curious about your crest, I cannot deny that your skills could have only come from years on the battlefield. I thank you for not only having these skills but also imparting them to us. I have learned much under your tutelage, and I hope that next year you shall continue doing so. 

Thank you for everything, Professor. And please, take time off for yourself as the year draws to a close! 

Sincerely, 

Ferdinand von Aegir 

\---

Dear Edelgard, 

A blessed Saint Cichol's Day to you! 

I am certain that you didn't miss one of these letters! I shall keep this one brief, should you receive an official one from my father. 

Our budding rivalry may not seem obvious yet, but I hope that in the future you shall come to enjoy my advice and tutelage come next year. Though you may have better marks on our exams, I refuse to believe I cannot outshine you in the future! That being said, keep up the good work Edelgard. It'll be best for everyone, even if you don't need my help all the time (but admit it, you will still need it!) 

Let us continue working for a better future. 

Sincerely, 

Ferdinand von Aegir

\--- 

Dear Hubert, 

Do you even celebrate Saint Cichol's Day? Well, in either case. I shall send you this letter, even if you toss it in the bin when you first see my seal. 

(All the same, I hope you don't throw it away. I like to think we are... close acquaintances, if only through our shared connection to Edelgard. Please, at least read this letter in full before burning it.) 

Though I may disagree with your methods, I must admit that you do hold Edelgard's wellbeing much higher than I do. (Yes, that is a compliment, so take it!) We may argue and snap at each other at times, but at the end of the day, at least we are not strangling each other. I would say that that is a success. 

You also tolerate me when I am at my worst, which is better than most people can say. So, for that, I thank you. Blessed Saint Cichol's Day to you. 

Sincerely, 

Ferdinand von Aegir

\---

Dear Seteth, 

I wish you both a happy birthday and a blessed Saint Cichol's Day to you! What a serendipitous coincidence to be born on the same day as a great saint! Though I may not talk to you much, I figured I must write this letter to you if not only because of the seminar you gave two weeks ago. I never knew about that Nabatean lance hook you showed as a demonstration! It was a marvelous lesson; one that I will not forget for a long time. 

Again, happy birthday. Enclosed, I have included two sachets of the finest tea I could procure from the market at this time. Perhaps we could share some tea in the future? I look forward to the opportunity!

Sincerely, 

Ferdinand von Aegir 

\---

Dear Lorenz, 

Ha, you thought you would escape these letters! Blessed Saint Cichol's Day to you! 

For your sake, I will make this letter brief. Instead of through the medium of letter prose, we can instead wax poetic about the importance of this day on a relaxed Sunday afternoon. You still owe me a freshly prepared pot of tea. 

I await your response (or lack of one, should you still be annoyed by the time I see you next). 

Sincerely, 

Ferdinand von Aegir

\---

_[Below, a collection of responses given to Ferdinand on the second day of the Guardian Moon.]_

\---

Dear Ferdinand, 

Thank you for the birthday greeting and the tea. Unfortunately, I cannot make time for a tea social. However, I can make sure to share the tea with Flayn should you allow it. Perhaps you could have the tea social with her. 

Sincerely, 

Seteth; Chief Aide to the Archbishop of Seiros 

\--- 

Dear Ferdinand, 

I appreciate the letter that you sent me. I was never aware of such traditions surrounding the saints' days. Thank you for enlightening me and sharing the experience with me. 

I hope you continue to do well in your studies. 

Sincerely, 

Byleth Eisner 

\--- 

Dear Ferdinand, 

I don't know why you sent that Cichol letter to me. I also don't know why you had to include the tea sachet you attached to the letter. Did you send tea with every letter you sent? I hope you didn't. 

And yes, you're right. I do not celebrate any days related to the saints. Still, I must (begrudgingly) thank you for the missive. I know you would've asked about it eventually, despite my distinct lack of interest in anything connected to the church. And... I enjoyed your reluctant compliment. You write better than you speak. That's all the praises I can give to you about your letter, unfortunately. 

Next time, don't write me a letter. Just greeting me would do for next year. 

Sincerely, 

Hubert von Vestra

Postscript: Do not forget to come to the gardens this weekend. I have a better brew of coffee ready for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> My take on letter fics, I suppose? I had fun writing them, at least!


End file.
